<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reddie fan fic by Eddie_spaghetti_loser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451523">Reddie fan fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie_spaghetti_loser/pseuds/Eddie_spaghetti_loser'>Eddie_spaghetti_loser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:36:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie_spaghetti_loser/pseuds/Eddie_spaghetti_loser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a cute reddie fic so enjoy bitches 🙃</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reddie fan fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi this is my first story, alone, it's small so yeah please don't hate on it I'm not too good at this yet but I'm working on it anyways yeah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie got home,  his father was on the phone ,while his mother was making something, probably cookies which were everyone's favorite, stan was curled up on the couch with lani in his arms , they were cute together. Richie was happy stan finally found someone, he was also glad that his parents had adopted stanley after his father died in the car crash. Richie loved to bother stan about lani, whenever she was over Richie would make stupid comments on how they should keep it quiet in their bedroom so that eddie and him didn't have to hear their moaning. That always made them blush and it got stan all worked up, he even tried pushing Richie down the stairs once, eddie had laughed at him. Richie wondered when eddie was coming over as he walked into his room , that little cutie always brightened his day. Then he heard a cute little voice talking to his mother, maggie, and then the pitter patter  of small feet come up the stairs. A familiar face opened the door to Richie's room and smiled. "Hey trashmouth " eddie went over to where Richie was, as richie out down the comic he had been reading and opened his arms. "Hello spaghetti" , eddie jumped in Richie's arms and hugged him , eddie was so small and so warm , richie never wanted to let go. " Cuddles?" Eddie said this in the most adorable baby voice that gave richie butterflies . "Of course my love " , richie played on his side and brought eddie close to him, making sure eddie was facing him so that he could kiss his forehead. Eddie smiled and buried his face in Richie's chest, richie had this scent eddie couldn't describe but it was intoxicating. He wouldn't tell richie this but he always hid his face in Richie's chest not only for comfort but also to be surrounded by his unique scent just to be reminded that Richie was there with him. They laid there for a while , occasionally giving the other one a kiss then giggling. It was cute, innocent and sweet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why TF does it keep autocorrecting to reddies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>